psp2_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary/Organizations
Page 1 The Alliance Also called Tripartite Alliance, the result of a permanent peace treaty signed by the governments of Parum, Neudaiz, and Moatoob. Parum has assumed a leadership role in the day-to-day affairs of the Alliance The Guardians The largest private security company in the Gurhal system. Because the police cannot maintain public order across an area as vast as a solar system, private companies are granted a certain level of authority to protect their clients. Since the Seed invasion, that trend has increased significantly, and companies such as the Guardians are in high demand. Alliance Military Force An army created approximately 100 years ago by an agreement of the governments of the three planets to protect the newly created peace. Headquartered on Parum, the majority of its soldiers are casts. At the time of its inception, many of the AMF's operations were controlled by a biocomputer called Mother Brain. But when Mother Brain was infected by the Seed during the See Crisis, all casts in the military fell under Seed control, crippling it instantly. Currently led by Fulyen Curtz, the AMF has recovered to match its previous level of readiness. The Communion of Gurhal The largest religion in the Gurhal system. They preach that photons, also known as the "Holy Light," are the origin and motivating force of all creation. The Communion possesses a defensive weapon known simply as "L.S.S." The product of a fusion of Technics and sicente, its technology is a closely guarded secret. Rogues A general term for those who live in the criminal underground of Moatoob. With undertakings ranging from piracy and black market trade to weapons smuggling rely on those on the Rogues for their livelihood. GRM The Gurhal system's largest conglomerate. With strong ties to the Alliance Military, they manufacture everything from small arms to warships and security synthetics. In the Gurhal System, only GRM has the right to manufacture cast body cores, and they manufacture many cast parts as well. Yohmei A large defense contractor on Neudaiz, skilled in fusing science and Technics. It is said that they hold the most shield technology in the system. Tenora Works A large defense contractor on Moatoob that manufactures vehiles for civilian and military use. If it can be made, they make it. Tenora is a relatively small-scale operation compared to the major corporations of Parum. What they lack in manufacturing scal, they more than make up for with their focus on practicality and durability to withstand the hard environment of Moatoob. ---- Next Page ---- Page 2 Tripartite Traffic Bureau A transportation authority formed as a joint venture of the three planetary governments 100 years ago in conjunction with the creation of the Tripartite Alliance. Usually called the TTB. They oversee and manage all aspects of public transportation, including the vector tracks, the linear lines, and flyers. Little Wing A private military contractor based on the Clad 6 resort colony. Its parent company, Skyclad, is a general trading company known for its successes in fashion and resort development. Its expansion into the military field was a surprise to many. The idea was pushed through a single executive, and many within Skyclad are still uncomfortable with the martial venture. Given its small size, Little Wing is forced to accept any mission that comes its way, legardless of legality. They succeed more often than not and are slowly making a name for themselves. Clad 6 A resort colony owned and operated by Skiclad Corporation. The colony itself is one of Skyclad's subsidiaries, and Little Wing is one of its ventures. Clad 6 is best known for its resort area, a destinafion for countless tourists drawn by the artificial sea and luxury cruise ships. Kasch Tribe A tribe native to Moatoob's Crodog region. Early records indicate that the tribe was initially human, but now all four races are intermingled. Their nomadic nature takes them all over the region, and they use a unique system of markings to guide other Kasch to their current location. Their tendency to live very close to nature may be a factor in their high sensitivity to photons, and many ar able to detect changes in the flow of photons. The miragle blast is now well known through the Gurhal system, but it was originally a technology unique to the Kasch. Skyclad A large general trading company based on Parum. It is involved in a wide variety of industries, including pharmaceuticals, fasion, cosmetics, food, hotels, and resorts. It is also the parent company of the military contrator Little Wing, tough it has no other defense-related holdings. While still small compared to GRM, Skyclad is quickly growing into an important player in Gurhal's economy. Inhelt Corp. A general chemical firm headquartered on Parum. It was originally known for successes in industrial chemicals, pharmaceuticals, and construction, as well as for its efforts in designing underwater colonies. It boasts a stellar reputation as a socially responsible corporation. Inhelt gained even greater regonition after president Natsume Shu's advances in subspace theory, and many now think the future of Gurhal rests squarely on the comapny's shoulders. ---- Previous Page ---- Category:Glossary Category:Your Room System